Los Santos Rock Radio
Los Santos Rock Radio is a radio station that plays Classic Rock and Pop Rock in Grand Theft Auto V, and is hosted by Kenny Loggins (But is referred to as Captain Loggins in-game). Loggins also lends his singing voice to the radio sting as well as one of his hit songs. The whole radio station seems to be based on a cruise or a boating journey. Tracklist *The Small Faces - Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake (1968) *Queen - Radio Ga Ga (1984) *Foreigner - Dirty White Boy (1979) *Gerry Rafferty - Baker Street (1978) *The Cult - Rain (1985) *Steve Miller Band - Rock'N Me (1976) *The Alan Parsons Project - I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You (1977) *Elton John - Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting (1973) *Greg Kihn Band - The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) (1981) *Simple Minds - All the Things She Said (1985) *Julian Lennon - Too Late for Goodbyes (1984) *The Doobie Brothers - What a Fool Believes (1978) *Billy Squier - Lonely Is the Night (1981) *Bob Seger and The Silver Bullet Band - Hollywood Nights (1978) *Bob Seger and The Silver Bullet Band - Night Moves (1976) *Phil Collins - I Don't Care Anymore (1982) *Chicago - If You Leave Me Now (1976) *Def Leppard - Photograph (1983) *Steve Winwood - Higher Love (1986) *Stevie Nicks - I Can't Wait (1985) *Don Johnson - Heartbeat (1986) *Robert Plant - Big Log (1983) *Kenny Loggins - I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man) (1984) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *The Charlatans - The Only One I Know (1990) *Cheap Trick - Surrender (1978) *The Cult - Lil' Devil (1987) *Def Leppard - Hysteria (1987) *Faith No More - The Real Thing (1989) *Golden Earring - Radar Love (1973) *Kenny Loggins - I'm Alright (1980) *Mansun - Wide Open Space (1996) *Michael McDonald - Blink Of An Eye (1993) *Oasis - (It's Good) To Be Free (1994) *Paul Weller - Round And Round (1992) *The Prime Movers - As Strong As I Am (1986) *Ram Jam - Black Betty (1977) *Rare Earth - Get Ready (1970) *Robbie Dupree - Steal Away (1980) *The Small Faces - Tin Soldier (1967) *Staind - It's Been Awhile (2001) *Stereophonics - Mr. Writer (2000) *Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel - Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me) (1975) *Stevie Nicks - Sable On Blond (1983) *Travis - Side (2001) Trivia *Jimmy De Santa has a poster of Los Santos Rock Radio on his bedroom wall. However, ironically, he doesn't like the station because of the "old people music." *This is Michael De Santa's favorite radio station. *It was the second radio station to be discovered by the GTA community. *The digital manual of the game credits the song "Take the Money and Run" by Steve Miller Band which isn't the song used on the station. *The song "Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake''"'' by The Small Faces was featured in the first GTA V trailer, and "Radio Ga Ga" by Queen was featured in Michael's trailer. This makes Los Santos Rock Radio the station which has the most songs in trailers. *Michael De Santa listens to the song "I Don't Care Anymore" by Phil Collins on his iFruit phone during the mission Father/Son. *Two of the station's songs play according to what happens in the story. First, the song "If You Leave Me Now" by Chicago automatically plays in Trevor's truck when Trevor is forced to take Patricia Madrazo in "Monkey Business" to her home. Second, "I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You" by the Alan Parsons Project plays when Trevor kidnaps Devin Weston in "The Third Way". *Occassionally, Loggins monologues about the 80's in between songs and finsihes by sayin "I'm alright." This most likely was meant to queue his song "I'm Alright" before it was removed from the station. See also * K-DST, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that also plays Classic Rock. * Liberty Rock Radio 97.8, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that also plays Classic Rock. Video Navigation Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V